


A Very "Special" Valentine's Day

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Missionary, Rough Sex, Sexy times under their blanket, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, almost getting caught, cursing, steamy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Who would have thought they both would spend Valentine's Day with their best friend sleeping beside them? No one.But more importantly, what to do about this arousal that they both definitely were feeling?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	A Very "Special" Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY
> 
> I was randomly inspired after reading manga.  
> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> !!DISCLAIMER!! this is a work of fiction and has no relation to the real world.

It was meant to be a quiet get together after really stressful weeks of exams, just some drinks, good laughs and maybe some fun conversations. Especially because Baekhyun didn't see Chanyeol in almost two weeks and he was missing him dearly.

What a surprise that the first day in ages, where they met up, was now a complete mess. The bar they had chosen was stuffed with people celebrating Valentine's Day and even though the smaller was leaning into his boyfriend’s side the whole time, there was a completely drunk Sehun right in front of them, dancing like a maniac.

The expression on Chanyeol’s face was absolutely adorable though and maybe it had been worth it to come here. Carefully reaching his tender hand out to stroke away the frown in between his lover's eyebrows, he smiled when the taller looked down at him and gave him a soft kiss right against his forehead.

" Who would have thought he would get drunk this quickly? The first day in forever we can spend together and he is totally out of it," Chanyeol chuckled, while one of his rough hands was now holding the smaller's to give it a brief squeeze. 

They rarely did anything on Valentine's Day, simply because it wasn't that special to begin with, but today felt different and Baekhyun knew it was because they hadn't seen or touched each other in so long. It led to him being completely smitten just by the touch of his hand and he knew the taller noticed that.

" It's okay, he's like our son. We just need to make sure that we can carry him to his place."

" His place? I will be more than happy if we are able to carry him to ours, after all, that's closer," the taller replied, a little smirk wandering over his lips, before Baekhyun honestly felt his eyes twitch. Something about his words and the fact that they wouldn't be alone for the night, set him off and it made his skin burn.

Sadly enough he could not hide anything from his boyfriend, because Chanyeol saw the small pout and he could not hold himself back from cupping his jaw and kissing his petal shaped lips once, really gently and briefly.

" What is it, hm? Is there something you want to tell me?"

" Nope, nothing at all," Baekhyun answered, the deepest shade of red wandering over his cheeks and nose due to the situation. He knew his lover was teasing him and he was definitely not in the mood to be honest about his needs. Not now and not in a club full of strangers.

And maybe it was just his luck when Sehun came stumbling over, a half empty glass in his hands while his eyes were crossed, indicating that he was more than just drunk. It was cute though, because he also finally felt free enough to have fun and the smaller just simply couldn't be angry at him.

" Guys, I'm fucking wasted…"

" We see that. Do you want to go home?" Chanyeol asked and got up to support his best friend, one arm around his shoulder. It was one of the things Baekhyun loved, seeing how caring and soft his boyfriend always acted and he got up briefly after that to hold Sehun up as well.

" Sleep…I really want to sleep."

Giggling at the way he talked, the smaller looked up at his lover and there was mutual understanding in their gazes before they decided to leave, a cab outside taking them back to their shared apartment. The thing that was difficult, was laying Sehun down onto the extra mattress they had, because the other man was already half asleep before they even reached the bedroom.

" Careful Chanyeol-ah."

" It's okay, just go take his shoes off, I will make sure to get the blanket and a pillow," Chanyeol whispered and watched Baekhyun kneel down to do just that, he himself searching in their closet for the extra sleeping stuff they always had prepared for situations like this.

He knew exactly that the smaller was a bit annoyed or at least, sad, and he found that so endearing that he could not take his eyes off of him. The taller noticed every little thing that was off about his lover and right now it was obviously, frustration.

Nevertheless they soon had Sehun secured on the mattress and under the blanket, watching him be out like a light bulb. There was brief silence before Baekhyun yawned and tapped Chanyeol’s shoulders, pointing at the bathroom to get changed. Both of them were quickly done and dressed in their couple pajamas, cliché yes, but something that made them happy.

And before they knew it, the taller was spooning his boyfriend, big hands gently holding his small waist. It was comforting but also setting his nerves on fire and Baekhyun could literally feel the smirk that was pressing against his neck.

" Just say what you want to say."

" I know you're annoyed, Baekhyun-ah. Did you want to spend the night with me alone?" Chanyeol whispered, purposely pressing the slightest bit closer, only to see the dark redness spread from the other's cheeks up to his ears and neck. It was pretty and quite mesmerizing, but after all those years of dating he knew better than to make it worsen.

" Of course I would have loved that, we...we didn't have time for each other since almost two weeks now...But it's okay, at least we can sleep together."

Baekhyun knew he was bad at hiding about what he actually felt like and even if the room was wrapped in darkness, he could feel the eyes on him. His lover cared about him like crazy and he sincerely was ready to sleep and let the bothersome emotions disappear, but then he felt his rough hand wander under his shirt, his fingers dancing along his stomach.

It felt good even if his fingers were cold, but the situation wasn't quite fit for something like this to happen. 

" Babe...Sehun is right beside us…"

" And? He's fast asleep. Is it okay if I touch you at least for a bit? I missed you just as much," Chanyeol replied, his lips pressing a small kiss against the smaller's neck before he moved his hand up further, thumb rubbing over one of his nipples really briefly. It was quite mean because that was Baekhyun’s weak spot, but something about the situation was turning him on immensely. 

" Hah…." 

Quietly moaning at the careful rubbing and touches, the smaller seriously had problems to keep his own arousal in check, especially when he had been craving this for so long. And maybe just maybe, the whole fact that they weren't alone, turned him on as well.

Before Chanyeol’s hand could reach up higher though, he turned around in his hold and pushed it gently down to his waist, own hand wandering up to the taller's cheek to pull him closer, " I missed you more...Only for a bit okay?"

" I promise. "

The moment their lips met in a small kiss, it felt like a fire was set off within their guts, because what started as a small press of their mouths, slowly turned into a battle of their tongues, heavy breathing being the only thing they heard. It was one of the things both loved the most, just diving into this mess of spit and teeth while their bodies pressed against each other.

And when Baekhyun was about to get lost in this, like he always did because Chanyeol was just  _ that  _ good, he felt his hand wander down his satin pants this time, fingers rubbing over the waistband and then slipping into his underwear. It happened way too quickly and when he realized that, the taller already stroked his hot digits along his length.

" Babe...we can't…"

" You're turned on and  _ so _ wet...Is it possible that you're into this?" The taller one teased, but was more than surprised when his lover did not argue back and instead bit his reddened lips in thought, looking as beautiful as always, " Wait, are you really?"

Gazing up at his boyfriend, Baekhyun honestly did not know what was going on, but he knew for sure that he sincerely did not want him to stop touching him. Not when he finally had his hands on his body. 

" I don't know...All I know is that I really want you to touch me more, quietly though. "

How was it possible for someone to be even cuter than he already was? Chanyeol could not fathom that, because his boyfriend already was the epitome of cuteness, but right now he succeeded in setting a new record. Just the knowledge that they were doing this, aware of Sehun right beside them, was hot and honestly speaking, he did not know if he would be able to hold back in the long run.

" Hm...like this?" He asked and wrapped his long fingers around the smaller’s girth, slowly jerking him off and watching his every expression. From the way he scrunched his eyebrows down to his teeth pressing into his red lips. He was art and Chanyeol felt honored to be allowed to see this every freaking day.

" Y-Yeah...just like that," Baekhyun moaned, careful not to be too loud but knowing that he wasn't the quietest in bed on a regular basis. However, something about this was different and he just couldn't shake off the dirty feeling of being horny because there was a possibility of getting caught.

Focusing on the up and down movement of his tender grip, he gasped into his boyfriend’s mouth when he dived back for a kiss, one that literally took his breath away. Maybe it was better like that, because it shut off the loud noises but it got worse when he could feel Chanyeol’s hand wander further into pants, only to press right against his entrance.

It made him pull away and stare into his lover's eyes, confusion displayed and yet, not enough strength to even say no. He actually wanted this just as much, had needed this for weeks and the arousal inside his head was literally shutting off every other emotion or thought.

" Chanyeol-ah…"

" Let me finger you and make you feel good. I know you want it just as much, I can see it," he replied, gently rubbing two of his fingers against Baekhyun’s rim. Honestly speaking, he had to hold back a loud groan when he could feel him twitch and even though he had not planned on doing anything more than a kiss, he now was just as turned on, the strain against his own pants tight.

The small comment made his cheeks turn even redder and who was he to lie? After all, they had been a couple since over six years now, they knew each other inside and out. Especially when it came to sex and maybe they just found another kink of theirs.

Still thinking about it for a few more moments, Baekhyun ended up nodding his head shyly, before he reached over to their nightstand to open the drawer as quiet as possible, pulling out their lube. It was ridiculous how excited he actually was, because his hands were shaking while he squeezed a good amount onto Chanyeol’s hands and it got even worse when he pressed against his rim again, this time pushing his middle finger inside.

" Ah.." he moaned loudly and ended up slapping his own hand over his mouth, eyes darting towards Sehun, glad when he was still fast asleep. It was just so hot to see them both being under their stuffy blanket, one hand of his lover's down his pants, while Baekhyun spread his legs more and more the deeper Chanyeol pushed his finger inside, " Fuck…"

" Can I push in one more?"

Nodding his head vigorously, the smaller left his hand over his mouth in order to keep down the noises, just holding back getting completely lost in this feeling. Chanyeol knew what he was doing and he was good at it, and for the first time since they started to make out, Baekhyun felt like this had been a bad idea.

Not because of how it felt, but because he wanted more and more, because he wanted the taller. It always was like that, especially when they both had been touch deprived, but why was it that the smaller was so much more turned on now than usual? 

Blinking his eyes in order to get rid of his thoughts, he gasped softly when a second finger slid inside of his hot cavern, brushing just slightly over his prostate and then against his walls. It made his legs shaky and his free hand to seek for more, reaching out to pull Chanyeol as close as possible, with their lips almost touching, " Kiss me."

The clash of teeth was welcomed, because with every move of their mouths, Chanyeol swallowed the sounds and the blanket that was up around their shoulders also isolated them the least bit. The feeling of the taller's big hand between his legs was amazing, no more than that and no matter how hard he tried to be quiet, he couldn't. A moan or too slipped passed his lips, especially when he moved his thighs further up towards his stomach, just changing the angle slightly but instantly regretting it.

That way Chanyeol was able to hold them up in place with his chest, while his fingers pushed in deeper and faster. It was embarrassing how loud the squelching noises were, sending a flush onto Baekhyun’s already red cheeks. But it was a turn on as well, because the more he heard it, the harder his boyfriend went into pleasuring him. 

And then, he pressed against _ that  _ spot, sending a heavy tingling across his body and a moan to rip from his throat. It was loud, like a whimper and it made both of them freeze up, when Sehun groaned in his sleep. Staring up at his lover, Baekhyun gazed at their friend really briefly, seeing that he was still fast asleep, but it made him hyper aware of what they were doing.

Especially when Chanyeol purposely fucked him faster with his fingers all of a sudden, making him grab the pillow behind himself, to press his mouth into it. It muffled his sounds and it worsened his arousal, which is why when he felt his head getting dizzy again, he reached one of his hands out to gently squeeze the taller's groin, making him stop his movements. 

They were both breathing heavily and sweating like crazy, because this wasn't just a small make out, this slowly turned into a whole sex session and they didn't seem to regret it that much.

" Chanyeol-ah…"

" Yeah?" He replied, seeing how shiny Baekhyun’s eyes were and how red his face was overall. Chanyeol knew what he wanted and he knew what he meant, and with every single second he spent on thinking about what they were about to do, he got harder inside his sweats. Painfully at that, knowing his lover was able to feel it.

Moving closer to the smaller’s ear, he softly nibbled on it and then kissed it, before letting his hot breath ghost right across it, his low voice following soon," Do you want me to fuck you?"

Baekhyun shuddered, heavily. Even though this wasn't the first time they had or were about to have sex, it indeed felt like it, especially because of how excited he was. His whole body was on fire the more he stared into Chanyeol's eyes and instead of replying with words, he nodded his head so fast that he feared to get a concussion, hands reaching out under the blanket to pull down the taller's pants and free his erection.

He was more than hard and the precum was glistening in the weak lighting from their window, making the smaller gently help his giant boyfriend to climb between his legs and then reach out for the nightstand again. This time his breathing was almost erratic, indicating how badly he wanted this while his fingers were able to grab a condom.

" Come closer…"

Doing exactly what Baekhyun wanted from him, Chanyeol hovered above the smaller and watched him unwrap the protective rubber as well as carefully slide it onto the taller's dick. It felt good to be finally touched and for a moment he feared to cum on the spot, simply because he was  _ that  _ horny, but he knew how to control himself and that's why he took over shortly after, rubbing a good amount of lube over his own cock.

" This is...crazy" he whispered, chuckling quietly and seeing the equal understanding in the smaller's eyes, because what they were doing was risky as fuck. Just knowing that Sehun was sleeping directly beside their bed, not even a big distance between them, was dangerous and yet he did not find it in him to stop. Not when Baekhyun gently reached for his dick once more and pushed it inside by himself.

" Less talking, more fucking, " he replied, heavily breathing the more Chanyeol pressed inside and stretched him. It was more difficult because the last time they did this was a few weeks ago and yet, the feeling of him forcing his walls apart threatened to make him cum just from that, " Please…"

" Your wish is my command, babe."

Pulling the blanket higher so only their hair was sticking out, Chanyeol rolled his hips into his lover once and then a second time to get used to the feeling, before one of his rough hands found Baekhyun’s thigh, holding him close and using it as leverage to be able to thrust a bit faster.

Of course the smaller moaned, there was no way he wouldn't when it felt so good to be penetrated, but he tried to keep it in check, having reached for the smaller pillow right beside his head to bite into it. It muffled his sounds only slightly and it quickly got sticky with spit and tears, darkening the spot on the fabric.

Luckily their bed was new and did not creak as loudly as the old one, but if one looked at them it was still obvious that they were fucking and just that thought alone made Baekhyun whimper from ecstasy. Chanyeol was right between his legs, rolling his hips elegantly yet needy and it turned him on so much to see the veins pop up on his pelvis as well as hear the noises every time it hit his ass.

" F-Feels good...right there baby," Baekhyun whisper-moaned while his free hand grabbed the taller's waist to at least touch him a little. His voice was already strained from being forced to whisper and it got worse because of the whining that followed, the more he pressed against his prostate and purposely rubbed against it.

" Yeah? Right here, isn't it? Do you want me to go faster?"

Chanyeol knew he was daring with that question, because faster meant louder, but he was reaching his limits as well due to the situation they were in. Every time he looked down between them he could see Baekhyun’s dick bounce against his stomach, wetting his pajama shirt with precum and feel him clench the more he pressed against his weak spot, just that simple image was enough to make him want to go harder, to see the tears rolling down his cheeks from pleasure.

" Okay…" Baekhyun nodded, not regretting it when his lover indeed got faster, because this was what he loved the most. To feel their bodies clash harshly and to know that his ass was turning red from the impact of their skin over and over again. Not only that, but he also liked how it felt inside of him, due to Chanyeol constantly rubbing his cockhead over his prostate with that tempo, fast and good.

It drove him insane to be railed under their blanket, harder than usually, his smaller body caged within Chanyeol’s bigger one and he knew he was sweating like crazy. He could feel it drip down his forehead. Usually he disliked that feeling, right now he was craving it though.

His head was screaming for more, more,  _ more,  _ and that's why he abruptly leaned up to kiss his boyfriend’s lips, successfully slowing him down in his movements. It was cute to see how confused the tall man seemed to be, because what followed was Baekhyun carefully pulling away from his dick and turning around on all fours, head buried into his pillow sideways, while his hands pulled his asscheeks apart, just showing where he needed his lover the most.

No words were needed for this and he was rewarded when Chanyeol roughly pushed back inside, kneading his butt with both of his hands to keep him in place  _ and  _ drag him over his cock harder than before. Seeing how good he was able to make his smaller boyfriend feel, there was no way he would have gone slower, especially because he knew Baekhyun loved this position due to the constant pressure on his sweet spot.

Leaning down a bit more to be able to pull his lover's shirt up, Chanyeol left hot kisses along his spine up to his shoulder blades, while his hips clashed into the other’s over and over again. It wasn’t until Baekhyun suddenly moaned extremely loud, that they both remembered they weren't alone, because from one second to the other, Sehun suddenly sat up on his mattress.

They froze up completely and the taller slowly turned around to be able to gaze over the blanket, eyes finding their friend seeming completely out of it. He could feel how fast Baekhyun’s heart was beating and he hated that it scared him this much, but to his surprise, Sehun didn't seem to be awake at all.

"...Stupid racoon...always kicking garbage cans around…" he mumbled and then dropped back down onto the mattress, with his arms sprawled away from his body and his mouth wide open. It made Chanyeol chuckle and turn back around to kiss his lover's neck softly, before whispering into his ear. 

" It's okay, he's still asleep…"

" Chanyeol-ah...I…," Baekhyun mumbled, sounding quite embarrassed, before he reached out for one of his boyfriend’s hands to let it sink right under his body and grab his dick, only for him to realize that the smaller had orgasmed. There was cum sticking to his shirt and the mattress as well as onto his hand now and Chanyeol couldn't fathom how hot that actually was.

" Shit, that made you cum? Fuck you're so hot. "

It took all his self restraint to not ruin him right then and there, instead taking a deep breath when Baekhyun nodded and giving him a kiss against the side of his forehead, reassuring him that it was no problem at all. In fact, it only turned him on more and it made him slowly move his hips again, thrusting into his tightness, fully knowing he was close as well.

" Cum inside me, Chanyeollie…" Baekhyun whispered, feeling his whole body erupt in goosebumps when he was being penetrated again, voice shaky and overall feeling sensitive from the aftermath. It still felt so immensely good and he hated how badly he wanted to scream right now, yet he composed himself and instead reached for the hands that were pulling his asscheeks apart to hold onto them and encouraging Chanyeol to do what he needed to do.

That simple act made the taller groan loudly into his lover's neck, fucking into him harder, once, twice and a third time before he felt himself cum undone and spurt into the condom. It felt crazily good and it took him a while to pull out, hands carefully removing the rubber and throw it into the trash ban and then turn Baekhyun around gently, their lips meeting in a soft  _ soft  _ kiss.

A giggle followed and then another kiss which Baekhyun pressed against the taller's nose. A sign of endearment, even if the situation they were in was anything less but innocent.

" I love you…"

" I love you too. Happy Valentine's day," Chanyeol replied but received a soft hit against his head and cute laughter that rang in his ears. A brief 'idiot' was whispered and then he saw his lover yawn. It made him quickly reach for tissues to clean Baekhyun as good as possible, knowing they were both too tired to change clothes now. Which is why he pulled their pants back up and simply nuzzled into his smaller boyfriend’s neck, falling asleep like that.

The thing that indeed woke them up the next morning was loud crashing from their kitchen and they both sat up at the same time, their eyes meeting and laughter being shared. The situation from the day before still seemed surreal, but it very much had happened and Baekhyun was in a terribly flirty mood.

It made him get up first to say he was going to shower real quick, knowing they couldn't do that together right now and he purposely only got dressed in black underwear and a big white shirt of the taller's. It reached down to his thighs and he knew he looked adorable in it. His fluffy black hair was the cherry on top when he walked into the kitchen, seeing Sehun at the table and eating cereals while Chanyeol was making scrambled eggs.

" Good Morning drunkard. How do you feel?" He asked and stroked through their friend's hair before meeting his lover's eyes, seeing just how they raked over his body once and a second time. It set his nerves on fire and he absolutely loved that he could evoke such needs within Chanyeol’s body.

" Like shit. I had a dream about screaming racoons, a lot of them. They kicked my trash can. And then I woke up to you two all snuggled up, sorry that I made so much noise."

" It's okay buddy, as long as you feel okay there is no need to worry. You drank quite a lot," Chanyeol answered and served the eggs with some bread before tapping his lap when he sat down. It made Baekhyun rush over to sit down on it, instantly kissing his lips quickly. Mornings after sex were always terribly cuddly and flirty and it was more than obvious.

Which was probably the reason Sehun stood up, holding his head and pointing at the bathroom, " Would it be okay to take a quick shower as well?"

" Go ahead!" Baekhyun smiled and waited for him to be out of the room,before he properly sat down on his lover's lap, one leg on each side of his hips. It didn't take long until he wrapped his arms around his neck and cuddled into it, petal shaped lips pressing kisses against the skin, " I missed you in the shower, Chanyeol-ah…"

" Oh really? I missed you on the kitchen counter, " the taller replied, voice low and soft but indicating something way different than innocent. It made Baekhyun smile and lean back to stare into his eyes, a brief nudge of their noses making him immediately soft and puddy. Soon after that he leaned closer to his ear, knowing he was being a tease.

" Then...how about when Sehun leaves, you will show me what we can do on this counter right there and I will show you what I can do in the shower? Deal?"

What followed was tickling over his waist and it filled the room with laughter, until it stopped and he was instead kissed breathless, eyes gleaming with so much love while they slowly moved from side to side, just enjoying the sweet moment they were sharing. And then Chanyeol looked at him with equal love and excitement in his eyes, lips curled into a sweet teasing smile.

" Deal."

  
  
  
  



End file.
